Don't Deserve You
by Welcome to the New
Summary: Tron often wonders why Beck keeps running back to him. One-shot based off of the song Don't Deserve You by Plumb.


"**You're the first face that I see And the last thing I think about, You're the reason that I'm alive You're what I can't live without, You're what I can't live without You never give up, When I'm falling apart Your arms are always open wide, And you're quick to forgive When I make a mistake, You love me in the blink of an eye...**"

* * *

He never expected things to go this far. For someone to die because of his ambitious dream.

The news Beck had given him was a shock that left everyone shaken.

There were always risks to fighting the Occupation. Tron knew that better than anyone. Beck had learned in a painfully short amount of time the truth behind this war.

Yet Beck kept running back to him, even after Able's death. He wanted to take down Cyrus as much as Tron did. Cyrus wasn't dead, as much as Tron wanted to believe it. The psychopathic program would make his return sooner or later.

The door swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Beck staggering into the safehouse.

"Beck, you should get some energy before you pass out," Tron muttered after noticing how dull the young mechanic's circuits were.

He had always pushed Beck to his limits. That was before his scars healed, and he was almost repurposed. But Beck had stopped the Mobile Repurposing Unit, just in time.

* * *

"**I don't deserve your love, But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need, And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me, It's what you do And I don't deserve you...**"

* * *

"I'm fine, I just need some rest," Beck replied through gritted teeth.

"Beck, I'm ordering you as your mentor to get some energy," Tron suddenly snapped. Before Beck could protest he grabbed an energy drink from the store he kept hidden.

The energy had been used to keep the healing chamber Able designed working. Now that his scars were healed he had no use for it. Luckily there was still enough to keep Beck up on his feet. Beck just eyed Tron warily before taking a sip of the glowing blue drink.

"So, do we have any missions planned for this cycle? Or is it more training?" Now Beck sounded like himself.

Though he would never admit it, Beck was beginning to sound more and more like him. Stubborn and relentlessly protective of his friends. Tron had given everything he had to keep the ones he cared about safe, and he had failed miserably.

Maybe Beck really was the one program Argon needed to keep them safe.

"For now it's time you took a few cycles off," Tron told him warily.

For a moment Beck looked too stunned to speak. Tron had never given him the cycle off unless something was going on in the city. After observing Beck's behavior for the last few cycles, Tron realized this was just what he needed.

"What's the catch?" Beck folded his arms and watched Tron carefully.

"There's no catch. You need the rest," Tron reassured him. "Spend some time with your friends, I'm sure they'll need your support now more than ever."

Beck just looked dumbfounded before shaking his head in disbelief.

"So that's it? No cryptic messages, no missions?" For the first time, Tron noticed just how much he really had pushed Beck.

Once again he often wondered how Beck kept running back to him even after what he had been through.

* * *

"**You're the light inside my eyes You give me a reason to keep trying, You give me more than I could dream And you bring me to my knees, You bring me to my knees Your heart is gold and how am I the one That you've chosen to love, I still can't believe that you're right next to me, After all that I've done I don't deserve your love, But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need, And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do, And I don't deserve you...**"

* * *

"Not this time," Tron replied with the slightest of grins.

It was the first time in a long time he actually smiled. For cycles he was never given a reason to have any hope. Clu had taken that away from him so many times. First Dyson's betrayal and then taking Cyrus away from him.

He couldn't let that happen to Beck. Beck was still young and innocent. He still had much to learn about the Grid.

"Okay... you know you don't have to do this," Beck suddenly said with a shrug. "I've gotten used to cycles with no sleep."

"Just go already, and don't come back until you've gotten some rest," Tron snapped.

Beck looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. With the slightest of smirks, he whirled around and left the safehouse once again.

Tron breathed out a sigh of relief once he was gone. Maybe this time Beck would actually get some rest. Of all the programs he had taught, Beck was his favorite. One of these cycles he would have to tell him that.

He only hoped that Beck would survive long enough for that to happen.

* * *

"**I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway, Can't get enough You're everything I need, And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me, It's what you do And I don't deserve you...**"

* * *

**AN: So this little one-shot has been running through my head a few times... I couldn't resist writing it up. Especially since this song has been stuck in my head for the last couple of days. Hopefully it turned out alright... I apologize if there are any typos, I didn't have the chance to overlook this. Please let me know what you thought of it!**

**Lyrics come from the song Don't Deserve You by Plumb.**


End file.
